In Bunker 9
by BballAndBooks
Summary: What is in Bunker 9 that Leo wants to show Hazel so badly? Why is it so important? Warning- Leo may be OOC because he's more serious than usual. This takes place after the Giant War. Contains Lazel.


A/N: Hey guys! I have another one-shot for you, and the couple featured in this one is…Lazel (or Heo)! Enjoy (as long as you don't ship Frazel…hehe), and thank you to all of the people that read and/or reviewed my other one-shot, "Of Angry Mobs and Flirty Aphrodite Girls". Reviews and criticisms are welcome and very much appreciated.

"Hazel, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Hazel sighed. Leo had been trying to convince her to go with him to Bunker 9…for the past 30 minutes. "Leo, you've taken me to Bunker 9 plenty of times before. And you gave me and the rest of the Seven a tour barely a month or two ago. What's so important about me going today?" He shrugged nonchalantly and gave his girlfriend of two-and-a-half-months his famous puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee Hazel?" She attempted to look away because the puppy dog eyes always got her, but he moved in front of her, and once she looked into his big, brown eyes she was a goner. "Fine, Leo." She relented, with a hint of a smile.

"Yes!" he yelled happily, fist-pumping the air.

Hazel, not able to be annoyed anymore, laughed and rose from her comfortable spot under Thalia's pine tree. Leo helped Hazel up, and they began walking towards Bunker 9. But before they could walk three simple steps, Leo grinned mischievously and yelled out, "Race ya!" Hazel sighed again (She seemed to do that a lot around Leo.), but then she grinned. Her boyfriend could be so easy-going and _young _sometimes that it amazed her. After all that they'd been through and seen and done…The ability to be so easy-going and young was a blessing Leo had. But, he spread the joy around, especially while they were on the Argo II on their quest. It was a win-win for everyone involved. Anyways, Hazel sped up and quickly reached Leo, who had slowed from a sprint to a slow walk. He intertwined their fingers, and they headed to Bunker 9.

As they walked to Bunker 9, Hazel observed all of the campers that had made it through the Giant War. Travis and Katie were doing their kinda-sorta-maybe flirting in the Strawberry Fields. Hazel smiled a little to herself; would those two ever get together? Percy and Annabeth were headed to the beach. They waved to her and Leo and Leo smiled then yelled, "Have fun making out in the ocean!" Percy turned beet red, but Annabeth yelled back. "Will do, Valdez! And don't act like you're going to Bunker 9 _just _to show Hazel one of your inventions or something!" Hazel felt her cheeks turning red as Annabeth winked at the two, then turned and kept walking. Leo, who'd been laughing, took a look at Hazel's face and said, "You know, I wasn't planning on doing that, but if you want to…" Hazel laughed and shoved him lightly. "You wish, Repair Boy. But why are we really going to Bunker 9?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"It's a surprise, Hazel. Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, but it's not for a demigod with ADHD."

"True."

She smiled and observed the campers again. Jason and Piper were sword fighting in the arena, and from the looks of it Piper was winning. It was probably due to her charmspeak. Clarisse was giving some new kids a tour, and Hazel could tell it wasn't going well. Two of the kids looked like they were about to pee their pants, and the other was obviously trying to be the "tough guy". That wasn't going to end well. Soon, they had arrived at Bunker 9. He held the door open for her, and she walked in. No matter how many times she'd been in there, it took her breath away every time.

The tables were covered in diagrams, blueprints, tools, robotic parts, and some other unrecognizable items. The bunker itself was huge and full of stuff. It was amazing, to say the very least. Leo grinned, looking right at home there, and headed to a table at the other end of the room. He beckoned for her to follow, and follow she did. Once she reached him, she noticed the table was way less crowded than the others. The only two items on it were a small square-shaped box and a robotic arm. He smiled slightly and said, "This is the arm I made to save Piper and Jason from the Cyclopes'. I forgot that I had it still…." He then got a dazed look on his face, and Hazel could tell that he was thinking about his other inventions. He looked so young at the moment that she regretted having to interrupt him.

"Um Leo, why exactly are we here again?"

"I, uh, I wanted to show you something. Well, actually give you something. I hope you like it." He opened the box, and took out a necklace. Hazel gasped. It was beautiful. The chain was gold, and there was a heart shaped locket at the end of it. Upon seeing her reaction, Leo grinned. "I guess that means that you like it. I made it myself, and Piper gave me advice on what to put in the locket."

"Leo…it's beautiful. Can you help me put it on?"

He smiled softly and put the necklace around her neck. Hazel opened the locket and smiled at what was in it. One side of the heart said "Repair Boy", and the other said "Hazel L.". She got on her tippy toes and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, Leo. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I realized that I didn't get you anything for your birthday, seeing as we were on a life-threatening quest (A/N: I know Hazel's birthday is in December, but I needed to change it to fit the situation.), so I made you this. Happy Late Birthday, Haze."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Repair Boy."

"Again, you're welcome, but can you please call me Supreme Commander? It's way cooler." He told her, grinning.

Hazel just laughed and said, "In your dreams Repair Boy, in your dreams."


End file.
